Poketopia Tournament
by thesecretkeeper11
Summary: A tournament is being held for OCs on Poketopia, a pokemon resort. The prize for the tournament is the position of being a colosseum leader. Please PM me OCs! On hiatus.
1. Prologue There's a tournament?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

Prologue

On the island of Poketopia, the Pokémon resort, a girl and boy was running to the Bronzor Ferris wheel so they could meet up with their friends. They both appeared to be 12.

The girl had sky blue hair and amber eyes. She was slightly tanned, from battling outdoors. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and on her head was a black, red, and white cap. On the front of the cap was a Pokeball/flower looking insignia. She was wearing a dark red and black minidress and blue short shorts. The young girl had a white and yellow fanny pack. Her white, red, and black shoes looked new as she ran across the pavement. On her wrists were a yellow bangle on her right and a red and white wristband on her right.

The boy running next to her had chestnut hair and blue eyes. He too, was slightly tanned. He had a red beanie with a Pokeball insignia on it. His shirt was white with a red Pokeball insignia on the right (his right). The young boy was wearing blue jeans, and had white, red and black shoes. He had a yellow and black waist bag. On his left wrist was a yellow and white watch that looked like a Pokeball and on his right wrist was a wristband that was the same as his friend.

When the pair of friends finally reached the Bronzor Ferris wheel, they collapsed on the pavement, right next to their friends.

"Big brother, you can't be _that_ tired already, you must be out of shape!"

The chestnut haired boy raised his head and looked at the person who spoke. It was his little sister who had bright pink hair and the same blue eyes as him. She was 9, and had a mischievous personality to boot. She had a white headband on and a blue and white dress. She wore a pink bangle and white shoes.

The young boy groaned as he got up.

"It's not fair when a certain _somebody_ sets your alarm clock later than usual, Natalie", he retorted. The boy turned around to help his friend get up, but to his surprise, she was already up. Natalie giggled but stopped once she saw the blunette glare at her.

"May I ask, _why _we are all meeting here today", the girl asked Natalie. The nine year old shrugged and replied, "Joel is coming back from Hoenn. Your brother and his girlfriend are also coming back today too for some reason." Before the boy or girl could react to their younger friend's statement a voice interrupted them.

"Natalie, Daisy is _not_ my girlfriend!"

The younger trio of friends turned to the direction where the voice came from. A boy who looked like he was in his teen years strode up with a girl who looked the same age. The boy had a white fedora over his messy light blue bedhead. He wore a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it. He had ruby colored jeans and silver shoes. The girl next to him had pretty purple hair and a brown and pink fashionable newsboy hat. She wore a white tank top and denim jeans held up with a pink belt. The "cool girl" had pink and white heels as well as two pink and purple bangles on her right wrist. A golden Pokeball medallion was on her neck. Both teens had really tanned skin.

The purple haired teen went up to Natalie and smacked her head lightly. She said, "Some greeting you have, Natalie!"

"Ouch! That hurt", Natalie complained.

"Hello to you too brother", the blue haired girl said sarcastically. The blue haired teen went up to his sister and hugged her.

"How's that for a greeting?"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really are my brother, Tommy."

Tommy laughed. He took off her cap and messed up her hair before handing her cap back to her. He turned to the young boy who was observing the "spat" between Daisy and Natalie.

"What's with you, Nate? You usually aren't this quiet."

The young boy was in thought for a while before answering. "Why are you and Daisy returning from your Pokémon journey across Kanto, and why is Joel returning?"

Tommy looked surprise at his observation, which was new. He covered his surprise with a pout and said, "Aw, do you not want to meet your friends again after their long and hard journey? I'm hurt."

Nate replied, "No, it's not that…." before trailing off deep into thought. Tommy's sister stepped in front of them and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" Seeing she got no response, the blunette pulled his beanie over his eyes and slapped him gently, but hard enough to wake a sleeping Pokémon up.

"Hey! What was that for Cyndy?"

Cyndy huffed before stating, "I'm sure we'll get our answer when Joel comes, right Tommy?"

The last part was directed at her older brother who had been staring and the pair with amusement. Daisy and Natalie stopped their quarrel once hearing Cyndy's question. Once the "cool boy" realized the question was directed at him he replied.

"Yeah, you'll get your answer. Joel, Daisy and me will explain, so just wait until Joel comes."

A voice said out of the blue, "You don't have to, Tommy, because I'm already here."

A twenty year old man walked to the grassy lawn where the 4 friends decided to meet. He had spiky, beige colored hair in a military style. He wore a white tank top and army pants and army boots. An "army bag" was strapped to his back and he had a chain with the gym badged on it.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Now that everybody's here I will explain. We are all here because there's going to be a tournament on this island. It's not like the little contests that are shown here. It's an _actual _tournament with a prize and everything, so that means Poketopia is going to be filled with more people than usual. But no one will know the prize until the opening ceremony, so you have to wait for that. We can all participate in it as long as we don't have legendary Pokémon, so we're fine. You guys won't fool around, right?"

There was no response to his question because the three youngest of the 5 friends had their jaws on the ground and stared at him like he was an alien. A minute later, Nate was looking like his normal energetic self while Natalie looked like she was going to explode with excitement. However, Cyndy looked thoughtful which was kind of scary since she hardly thought about something hard, unless it was a battle against a person she wanted to crush badly.

A minute later she asked what was on her mind. "There's enough room to house all the people living on Poketopia _and _the contestants?"

Joel shrugged and said, "Don't think about that stuff. Just know you can compete with trainers from different regions and there are high chances of strong trainers coming."

At that, Cyndy looked excited and her eyes gleamed. She turned towards her brother and asked, "Where are the registration forms?"

Tommy smiled and out of his jacket gave her a piece of paper and Cyndy sat down, taking a pen out of her pack and filling it out.

* * *

Okay! That's the prologue so I hope you enjoyed it! However I need OC's so please give me OCs to use for this story! Here's the OC form:

Name: (First and last name. Middle name is optional. Example: Nate Yew)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Age: (Anywhere from 9 to 25)

Personality:

Region/Hometown: (Please no made up places)

Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, etc.)

Hair: (Example: chestnut)

Eyes: (Example: Blue)

Normal Outfit: (Example: Jeans, white t-shirt, red beanie, and red shoes.*Please make this simple)

Costume: (This is needed for an event I'm going to write, and it's not Halloween. Example: Cowboy Outfit. *You can go into extreme detail with this one.)

Battle Pass Design: (Please choose one: Stream Pink, Stream Blue, Stream Green, Plus Minus, Ball Mosaic Red, Ball Mosaic Sepia, Ball Mosaic Aqua, Star Green, Star Yellow, Star Pink, Light Pastel, Shiny Cobalt, Pearl Wave, Diamond Dust, and Pokeball Collection)

Pokémon Team: (1-6 Pokémon)

Pokémon Name:

Nickname:

Nature:

Ability:

Move set:

Other: (Background information, family, etc. Not really needed)

And that's about it for the OC form! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1 Symphony

Chapter One

A girl was on the upper deck of the cruise boat and stared off into the sea. Her messy blonde hair was in a ponytail and her purple eyes were filled with excitement. She wore a turquoise tank top, a white off-the-shoulder shirt over that, denim short shorts, and black cowboy boots. A Minccino was on her shoulder and was also staring off into the ocean. After observing the water type Pokémon swimming close to the surface, the girl smiled at her Minccino.

"Let's go get something to eat, okay Colette?"

Colette chirped happily and leaped off her shoulder. Trainer and Pokémon headed toward the free all-you-can-eat buffet that was set up for Pokémon and trainers. She grabbed a plate and headed for the salad bar. Once the blonde collected all her food, she grabbed an Oran berry pie and sat at a table for two. She ate her salad and when the trainer looked at her Pokémon, she laughed. The Minccino had dove face first into the pie and tried to eat it that way, resulting in Oran berry pie all over its face.

"You silly little thing, don't eat your pie like that, otherwise you're going to get even dirtier."

Colette let her trainer wipe her face before washing herself all over. The girl laughed at her Pokémon's antics. A voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here with you? Because I don't really know anybody…"

The blonde girl looked up to see a girl that looked about the same age as her. She had pretty honey brown hair with side bangs and a Staravia feather tucked behind her ear. The girl also had brown eyes and wore a yellow long sleeved shirt under a white unzipped short-sleeved cardigan with blue jeans and blue shoes. Accompanying her was a jolly Delcatty.

The blonde nodded and said, "Sure, you can sit here. I don't know anybody else here either." With a smile she added, "My name's Symphony. This is Colette", she gestured. "What's your name?"

"My name is Larken, but please call me Lark and my Delcatty's name is Kat. It's nice to meet you!"

Symphony nodded and replied, "Same here. Are you a trainer or coordinator? I'm a trainer."

"I'm a trainer."

The two girls continued on chatting until Lark looked at her blue watch on her wrist and left saying she wanted to meet her roommate.

Symphony looked at the clock (which read 5:30) and walked toward her room. Colette hopped on her shoulder and took a nap. The purple-eyed trainer went into her room and saw her roommate's belongings. Symphony took a brief shower before leaving for dinner. At the buffet for dinner, Symphony spotted Lark and sat with her. The friends ate in silence before saying good night and going down to their rooms. Symphony fell asleep early after changing into a huge green t-shirt and Pikachu pajama pants. Colette had snuggled up to her.

The next morning, the blonde packed everything easily and quickly, seeing that her roommate had finished packing and was already down at breakfast. Symphony and Colette walked up to the buffet and grabbed scrambled eggs and some lum berries. Once trainer and Pokémon finished breakfast, they went back down to their rooms to get their suitcases and went back up to look at the ocean.

Symphony stared at the ocean until the captain announced they would be approaching Poketopia soon. When the cruise ship finally docked, it took a long time for trainers and coordinators to file out of the boat. While exiting the ship, Symphony caught Lark's eye (who was already out of the ship) and smiled. The contestants were at the Poketopia Gate and were waiting for tour guides to show them around. Eventually a pale, white haired guy with a blue fedora appeared. Red eyes shone under his hat. He wore a black vest with a blue and yellow shirt underneath, blue colored jeans, and black.

"Hello trainers and coordinators! I'm Rusty and I'll show you your apartments with my twin sister, Rosie."

When Tommy said the name "Rosie", a tanned haired girl appeared next to him. She wore a green halter top and a pair of yellow jeans. Symphony couldn't see her feet, but from the sound of click-clacks, she deduced that Rosie had a pair of high heels on. Her white long hair was in a red and blue headband and showed her red eyes. The twins had nothing in common except the color of their eyes and hair.

Rosie announced, "Right now, we'll show you your apartments for the tournament, and at 3:00, the opening ceremony will begin at Main Street Colosseum. Don't worry about getting lost because there are maps provided everywhere. _Literally._ So you shouldn't have any trouble getting anywhere. So I'll be leading at the front while Tommy will be at the back, making sure nobody wanders anywhere. Please don't walk away from the rest of the group because Poketopia is really huge and has many streets."

Once the white haired girl finished her announcement she led the huge group of trainers and coordinators through many different streets. Symphony was exhausted, and luckily had returned Colette to her Pokeball earlier. When they stopped, the group were in front of two buildings. This time Rusty spoke.

"Okay, people listen up. The Turtwig building has the apartments for the male trainers/coordinators. The Piplup building houses the apartments for the female trainers/coordinators. Boys aren't allowed in the Piplup building and vice versa. Also, no one is allowed in the other buildings at all times unless it's to enter the Poketopia Headquarters or entering the buildings that have colosseums. That's it, so don't forget that the opening ceremony is at 3:00 at Main Street Colosseum. Hope the apartments are comfortable! See you guys at the ceremony!" Rusty and Rosie waved before heading towards the Pokétopia headquarters.

Symphony followed the girls into the Piplup building and lugged her suitcase into the line in front of the front desk. Once she received her key, Symphony went up the crowded elevator to the fifth floor and went inside her room (which was room number 523). The walls were an emerald green color and the floors were Oran berry tree wood. The apartment had one bathroom and 2 bunk beds. Next to the bunk beds were two closets and two bureaus. There was a small kitchen, but Symphony decided she would see the restaurants around Pokétopia. She checked her watch, and it read 1:00, so the blonde trainer decided she would explore Pokétopia's streets. Symphony released Colette from her Pokeball, who nuzzled her cheek happily. At that moment, Symphony's roommate entered the room.

"Oh, hello! I'm Miki Sunshine. You're my roommate, right?"

"Yes, I'm your roommate. My name's Symphony Hiermore. It's nice to meet you."

"Same", the girl replied with a smile.

Miki had pretty purple hair that was in a ponytail and had Gracidea flower clips on each side of head. Her eyes were blue and seemed to be studying her. She wore a white dress and for some reason, a red sarong. Green bangles adorned her wrists and on her feet were a pair of metallic gladiator sandals. Around her neck was a black necklace that seemed to be made out of some kind of jewel- maybe coral? Following her was a Bellossom.

"So which bunk bed do you want Miki?"

Miki considered her choices before answering, "I'll take the top bunk." She dropped her suitcase next to one of the closets. "Do you want to explore Pokétopia's restaurants before heading towards Main Street Colosseum?"

"Sure! I was going to do that anyways. It's like you read my mind!"

At that statement, Miki laughed.

When the two girls reached the first floor, they grabbed a map, and headed out to find a restaurant near Main Street Colosseum. On the way to their destination, Symphony learned that they both liked to swim and snorkel. They were both trainers and that Miki liked to enter contests. When they arrived at Ponyta's Diner, Symphony and Miki ordered grilled cheese sandwich. By the time both girls finished their lunch, the clock in the diner read 2:45.

"Symphony, let's go to the colosseum and choose our spots. There's going to be a _lot_ of contestants, so let's hurry!" The two girls ran to the stadium, and entered one of the buildings right in front of the battlefield.

The colosseum had a huge stage where contestants would go up to battle. Around the battlefield were buildings that had balconies where the audience would stand and observe the battle. Next to the stage were two giant Pachirisu and Bidoof. Symphony and Miki had chosen to stand in the building that was next to the two Pokémon balloons. Observing their surrounding from where they were standing, Symphony realized that her companion was correct. Many trainers and coordinators filled the stadium. They were all unique, and Symphony wondered how many people participating in the tournament lived on Poketopia. Her train of thought was broken when a short man and eight trainers followed him.

The first man had a top hat on his head that was a dark violet color and decorated with yellow stars. He had a tailcoat on that was the same color as his hat. Underneath his coat was a black dress shirt with yellow diamond buttons with a scarlet red tie underneath the raised collar. His pants were a ruby color and his dress shoes were black and white. The short man kept stroking his moustache and his blue eyes held a feverish excited look in them. Following him was a boy who seemed to be 18. The boy had dark blue hair and blue eyes, and appeared to be the son of the short man. The blue haired boy wore a black tuxedo and was playing with a coin that had the Pokétopia logo on it. Following him was a little girl with white hair that was streaked with blue highlights in the back. Her hair reached her shoulders, making her seem already younger than she appeared. She wore a white dress and blue shoes along with blue and white gloves. She was chatting with a light blue haired girl. The older girl wore a dark blue tank top and crimson gym shorts. Her shoes were black and she wore gloves that were also the midnights blue color her tank top was. Whatever her friend told her mad her excited because Symphony saw her clap her hands eagerly.

A tanned boy was following the two girls. He was a brunette and his hair was covered by a red helmet. His shirt was red and he wore black cargo pants with brown boots. Behind him was a purple haired girl chatting with Rosie. The girl's hair was in twin buns and wore a white dress. She was tanned and had shining amber eyes. Underneath her right eye was a birthmark. On her arms were purple and yellow intertwining ribbons. She walked with the grace of a dancer. Rusty and two men were following the younger trainers of their group. The first man had a white fishing hat covering his hair. His shirt was yellow and wore black cargo pants and grey boots. The man following him appeared to be his brother. His hair was black and his build was huge, like those of professional wrestlers. He wore a black dress shirt and a white tie, which matched his white dress pants and the white mark under his left eye. His black eyes shone coldly, as if seeing everyone in the stadium as an enemy. His silver dress shoes clacked across the stage, which Symphony miraculously managed to hear over all the other trainers\coordinators chatter. The short man took a microphone from its stand that was on the stage. He cleared his throat before making his speech.

"Hello trainers and coordinators! Welcome to Pokétopia! I'm Mysterial, the Pokétopia master. These trainers next to me are the colosseum leaders of the colosseums here on Pokétopia. They are Joe, Taylor, Marina, Terrell, Sashay, Rosie, Rusty, Voldon, and Kruger. They are the going to be the announcers of the battles that take place in the preliminary rounds and the judges for the contest preliminary battles.

"To pass the preliminary rounds for the actual battles, you have to beat 5 colosseums within a week, and beat the contest battle held at the Neon Colosseum. The judges for the contests held there are Rosie, Sashay, and a veteran from this resort. After the preliminary rounds, battles will be held over different colosseums and the semifinals and finals are held at the Stargazer Colosseum. The prize for winning this tournament is becoming a colosseum leader here at our new colosseum, the Labyrinth Colosseum! I wish you all luck at the preliminary rounds. May the best trainer or coordinator win!"

At that, fireworks shot up into the sky creating different designs across the sky, like Pokeballs or the Pokétopia logo. However, just as Mysterial was going to leave the stage, he seemed to remember something and grabbed the microphone.

"Also, the colosseums open tomorrow, so you won't be able to battle unless you battle in the Lagoon Colosseum or battle in the practice fields. Don't forget, winning isn't worth it unless you have fun!"

With that, he left with the other colosseum leaders. Symphony turned to Miki who was grinning with excitement.

"Let's beat some trainers tomorrow", Symphony exclaimed. Suddenly energetic, she pumped her fist into the air.


	3. Chapter 2 Beginning of the Prelim

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Revolution, the OCs (except for Symphony), and the colosseums.

* * *

Chapter 2

Symphony's POV.

Symphony sagged in her seat as she rode the tram to the Waterfall Colosseum. Miki had left to participate in the contest first exclaiming that she wanted to complete it first. Pokémon were not allowed on the tram so there was no one she knew that could keep her company. She wondered how Lark and Miki were doing and hoped that their battles/contests wouldn't prove much of a challenge. Symphony halted her thoughts and mentally slapped herself. Of course it would be hard, since there were many great trainers and coordinators participating in the tournament. She looked at the digital clock in the shape of the Pokétopia logo and was surprised that only fifteen minutes had passed, and only fifteen more to go.

She took out her battle pass and looked at it. It contained a picture of her, picture of her Pokémon, her name, the Pokétopia logo, and the words "1st Tournament Contestant". Apparently it was the first tournament held here. Huh. Symphony expected that there were more tournaments held here, but Ms. Anna told her and Miki that this was the first tournament. Ms. Anna was the secretary in Pokétopia headquarters who helped them create their battle passes otherwise they wouldn't be able to battle. Symphony smiled when she remembered seeing the little Pikachu mascot who was sitting at the corner of her desk. Looking back down at her pass, she admired how intricate the designs on her pass were. There were many designs to choose, and Symphony was disappointed that none of the designs were purple. Instead, she opted for the Ball Mosaic Aqua design, which looked the best out of all of the others. Her train of thought was interrupted by an announcement and the lack of movement.

Ding-Dong-Ding~

"We have arrived at the Waterfall Colosseum. Please exit on the left side of the tram and wait in the corridors of the colosseum. To enter, please have the machine scan your battle pass and wait for the computer to match up opponents. Multiple screens will be provided to show who is facing whom. Five battles will take place, so Leader Marina will only announce when the battles are finished and call for the next trainers. Please standby in the sides of the colosseum and step up when your turn arrives. Take note that all Pokémon will be level 50 when battling. Until then, may the best trainer or coordinator conquer this colosseum!"

Symphony sighed, trying to intake all the information at once. She entered the colosseum and scanned her battle pass in the machine. There was really not a lot of room in the Waterfall Colosseum, and figured that was the reason why it was son unpopular for tourists. At least on the bright side, there weren't a lot of trainers here compared to the crowd she witnessed earlier in front of the Main Street Colosseum. She involuntarily shuddered.

"Excuse me? Are you okay", a quiet voice asked.

Symphony looked up to see a boy with black hair and white streaks standing next to her. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. On his head was a cowboy hat and a small cape was over his shirt. His silverfish-gray eyes showed concern.

Symphony shook her head and replied. "No, I'm fine. My name's Symphony. What's yours?"

"I'm Nexus. You were spacing out. We should get going if we want to see who we're matched against."

Symphony nodded and ran to the sides of the colosseum and checked the screens. She was matched against a boy whose name was Damon. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, but a Pikachu hat covered most of his hair, and on his face was paint to make him resemble a Pikachu. Deducing from his appearance, she guessed he was a fan of electric types so noted to not use Kira, Evelyn, or Katherine. Luckily, all the battles for the preliminary rounds were 3 on 3, so she could spare half of her team. She stood to the sides as she watched Marina call out the trainers that would be facing against each other. Symphony internally groaned. It was going to take a long time until it was her turn.

* * *

Miki's POV.

Miki was inside the building backstage where the Neon Colosseum was located. So many coordinators and trainers wanted to compete, but only the first 50 were accepted. Miki was wearing a coconut top, a green grass skirt, a lei necklace, a lei anklet, a leaf bracelet, and to top it off, a hibiscus clip in her ponytail instead of her usual Gracidea clips. In other words, she was a hula girl.

The colosseum itself was impressive. It was in a building, but was like a balcony, in a way. The stadium had to real ceiling or walls, except for the seats for the audience and judges. Multiple different colored lights shown on the stage.

She stood in the middle of the crowd of trainers and coordinators, watching the appeal rounds. At that moment, a brown haired girl stepped up to the center of the stage. She was wearing a devil costume. On her head was a pair of devil horns headband. She wore a red and black dress. Her belt was black as well, and attached to it was a fake devil tail. She also wore black combat boots. She smiled and took out a Pokeball.

"Let's go, Goddess!"

A Gardevoir appeared in the middle of the stage. Without communicating, the Gardevoir began throwing out leaves all over the place. After, it let out a shock wave that moved around the glowing leaves. The Gardevoir began dancing with the leaves surrounding it. Suddenly, in the middle of the dance, it stopped and its eyes glowed blue. The leaves began to form into various shapes before colliding into each other with the small shocks of lightning. The performance ended as the girl bowed and the Gardevoir curtsying.

Rosie clapped and gave 8 points for creativity. Sashay next to her gave the duo 10 points because of the extremely good dancing (Sashay loved to dance, so that appealed to her). The last judge smiled and gave them 9 points for the really good bond the coordinator had with her Pokémon.

The purple haired trainer was amazed. She admired how the girl didn't have to communicate with the Gardevoir because they were really in synch, compared to previous trainers. 'It's going to be tough to actually win this contest for the preliminaries', she thought grimly.

"Next up, Miki Sunshine!"

Said trainer/coordinator calmed herself as she went up to the stage to perform. She took her Pokeball and threw it in the air with a smile.

"Let's give them a show to remember, Pansear!"

* * *

Symphony's POV.

Symphony walked toward Battle Field C, where she and her opponent would be battling. The Colosseum was really meant for one person against one person, but the battle field was remodeled so that each battle field would be on top of each other. For example, Battle Field A and B was on the ground, where the trainers/coordinators in the halls underneath the stadium could watch easily, but Battle Field D was on a ledge where the Pokémon had to be careful, and the trainers were safely on a hovercraft board. A waterfall separated the two ledges. If trainer or Pokémon fell off, a net was below them. Luckily, nobody with heavy Pokémon was assigned to battle on the field. Battle Field C was located somewhere in the trees in the forest near the Waterfall Colosseum. Lastly, Battle Field E was located at the top of the Colosseum on the peak. It wasn't dangerous because of the invisible force field. However, any Pokémon touching the barriers were immediately counted as fainted.

Once the trainers reached their places, and in their battle stances, the announcer voice announced the battle to begin. With a loud "Pop!" both of their Pokémon were released. Damon had chosen a Lombre to fight the first battle. Symphony chose Colette, as the Chinchilla Pokémon let out a small battle cry (just in case readers don't remember, Colette is a Minccino).

"Lombre, start with Fury Swipes", the boy commanded.

"Not, so fast. Colette, stop it in its tracks with Sing!"

As the evolution of Lotad began its attacks, Colette opened her mouth and sang a song that made Lombre fall asleep. The funny thing was that it had fallen asleep standing up! Symphony let out a tiny giggle at the sleeping Pokémon. Her opponent sighed as tried to make it wake up.

"Colette, Thunderbolt please!"

The faithful Pokémon jumped up and released the attack. However, it caused the other to wake up. Damon seized the chance to make another attack.

"Quickly, use Fake Out!"

The awoken Pokémon rushed behind the startled Colette and clapped its hands on the Minccino's ears before she could react. The smaller Pokémon winced and flinched in pain, because a Minccino's ears were huge, making it more reactive to sounds.

"Follow up with Fury Swipes!"

By the time that order was given, Colette had already bounded away to prepare for another attack. However, the Lombre's speed was not something to laugh at. The Jolly Pokemon was also very determined and chased the other Pokemon around as Colette circled trees and bounded over rocks. It quickly caught up with Colette and scratched her tail. She turned around and took a defensive stance right before Symphony ordered the move.

"Colette, Thunderbolt again!"

The thunderbolt was released and fried the Jolly Pokemon. With that, Symphony had won that match, but Damon still had two Pokemon that were able to use. He wordlessly took out a Pokeball and chose Luxio to enter the battle. Symphony considered her choices before withdrawing Colette and releasing a Steelix in battle.

"Cory, let's go!"

Symphony normally didn't use Cory, but she didn't know if Damon had another water type, so refrained from using her last Pokemon- Charm. Damon took the first move when he saw Symphony thinking. He had shouted an order, but based on the stance Luxio was in, she guessed the attack was Bite.

"Cory, counterattack with Earthquake!"

It was a one-shot K.O. Another reason why she didn't use Cory, was because he was simply too powerful. However, the stats of the Pokemon should be suppressed, because Cory was too strong to be level 50. Symphony shrugged the idea off, realizing that the effects were starting to affect Cory, and kept him in battle.

"Sunflora, you're up!"

The purple eyed trainer winced inwardly at the type disadvantage, but then realized it was a better way to improve Cory's skills, even though the opponent had the upper hand. She grinned at her realization.

"Sunflora, Leaf Storm!"

The flower-like Pokemon launched many leaves toward the Iron Snake Pokemon. The Steelix counterattacked on reflex and used Iron Tail on the ground, making the deadly leaves hitting the pieces of dirt in front of the Steelix. Cory's trainer smiled as she remembered how she caught him, and took advantage of the surprise counter.

"Cory, use Double-Edge!"

The Pikachu Fan panicked and ordered Sunflora to use Ingrain, which made Symphony smile. Cory executed its attack when the Sun Pokemon stood still to heal. Like that, the battle was over, declaring Symphony the victor. Damon fell on his knees and sulked, so Symphony tried to cheer him up as they walked back towards the waiting halls under the colosseum. 'At least, I didn't have to use _Charm_. If I brought him out, part of the colosseum would be in flames!' Symphony thought, slightly relieved.

* * *

Miki POV.

Miki stared at the screen as she and other coordinators/trainers waited for the top 20 who were going to battle for the second round. She happily thought back to her appeals, where Pansear had done a sunny and fiery display, with the move Acrobatics making Pansear nimble and able to execute the performance. When the results were shown, Miki smiled with joy. She made it! Now the second rounds were going to begin, and lunch was soon right after!

Meanwhile, at the Gateway, Main Street, and Courtyard Colosseum…..

* * *

?, ?, and ? POV.

'Yes! One colosseum down, 4 more and the contest to go!' The winners thought.

* * *

(A.N.) Is anything confusing? Please review if anything's weird in the story, or if you don't understand anything. Also, if anybody wants to send OCs, I will accept them, but preferrably boys since there are a lot of girls. I hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 3 The Battle of Bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the OCs, except for Symphony.

* * *

Chapter 3

At the island of Pokétopia, battles took place all over the resort, and three colosseums had just finished the matches, leaving three triumphant winners. A line was formed in front of the Gateway Colosseum, near the entrance of Poketopia. Many of the participants were excited as they stood in line to enter the colosseum. However, in each of their minds, they all hoped they would be allowed to battle, because some wouldn't be allowed if there were too many people. One particular girl seemed more excited than the rest, and it showed clearly on her face. She was jumping up and down, her short pink hair jumping up and down. Some contestants who lived in Poketopia waved to her as she chatted with her friend. It was no one other than Natalie Yew, one of the most brilliant child battle prodigies in the resort. Based on her behavior, it wouldn't seem like she was smart for her age, but she was. The friend accompanying her was Cyndy Stone. She and her brother were related to Steven Stone, champion of the Hoenn region. The blue haired girl looked really calm, but Natalie could tell she was just excited as her. Their group of friends decided to split up and go to different Colosseums, but Natalie wanted to tag along with Cyndy. Minutes later, the pair of friends found themselves barely making it into the Colosseum. They scanned their cards and went to the front row of the contestant seats in one corner of the colosseum.

The Gateway Colosseum was a huge floating boat in the shape of a square. The corners were made larger by round walls that extended a little out of the square shape. In each of the corners were seats for the audience and the contestants. The battle field grounds were clearly marked by the blue and red tiles on the ground. Only one battle could be held at a time, so each trainer/coordinator could only use two Pokemon, and it would be a double battle. The competitors waited for a few minutes before Joe called out the two people who would be battling each other.

"The first battle will be between….. Zane Hikari and Lexi Reeder," The blue haired teen announced from his spot next to the battlefield, reading from a little card.

A teenager who was sitting behind Cyndy got up and walked to the battlefield. His hair was jet black, but Natalie thought she saw a little red on his bangs as he walked by. His clothes seemed too formal to the young genius, but it was probably his style. He wore a white dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and had an overcoat slung over one of his shoulders. Zane's shirt had feathers on his left shoulder, Natalie noticed.

A girl who sat way in the back got up and approached the battle arena. Lexi's golden brown hair was tied up messily and her fringe bangs were swept to the side. When she faced Zane, Natalie saw that her hazel eyes were gleaming with anticipation and excitement. She had on a short sleeved black jacket that was zipped up halfway, with a green tank top underneath. Her jean shorts were a dark color, Natalie couldn't tell if it was a dark blue or a black color. It was then decided that she would have to get her contacts soon so the pink haired girl would stop forgetting her glasses at home.

Both trainers sent out their Pokemon as soon as Joe announced that the battle would begin. Zane threw two Pokeballs in the air, which released an Exploud and Gardevoir. Lexi sent out a Misdreavus and a Vulpix. A second later, after observing the other trainer's Pokemon, each of the trainers simultaneously shouted their commands.

"Yugana, use Calm Mind! X, cover her with Double Team, then follow up with Shadow Ball," Zane shouted.

"Venus, jump up into the air and use Will-O-Wisp! Mystic, add your Confuse Ray to it," Lexi said.

The Gardevoir stood still as it closed its eyes. X, which Natalie assumed was the Exploud made copies of itself at the speed of light. Immediately right after that, it shot multiple Shadow Balls at its opponents. Venus the Vulpix had sprung into the air easily; dodging rapidly fired Shadow Balls and shot eerie fireballs back, with some hitting the mass of shadows. Mystic the Misdreavus floated around trying to dodge the attacks as well, and with its eyes shot confusing beams at its opponents. A Shadow Ball hit Mystic, but in return, X was confused as well as burned. X's copies had dissolved thanks to some of the Confuse Rays and flames from Will-O-Wisp. Yugana was suffering from burns as well, but it wasn't as bad because of Calm Mind.

"Yugana, cover the field with Magical Leaf! X, if you can, try to use Hyper Voice!"

The Gardevoir shot out many glowing leaves which blocked Lexi's eyesight on her Pokemon. X was in pain, and stood still. However, the hazel eyed girl retaliated quickly.

"Venus, please burn away all the leaves with Fire Spin! Mystic, weave through the flames and leaves and do a Dark Pulse!"

At Lexi's command, Venus released a burning stream of fire surrounding the battle arena searing all the leaves which let Mystic float easier as the Screech Pokemon went into the inferno to sneak up on its prey. Seconds later, dark colored energy could be seen as Yugana's cry pierced the air. When the flames cleared, the Embrace Pokemon was seen on the ground, knocked out while X was still standing. However, the Exploud looked tired, as if it would faint after three attacks. Luckily, it appeared to have snapped out of confusion. Zane sadly smiled and withdrew Yugana from the battle arena and muttered something to its Pokeball before putting it back in his pocket.

"Gardevoir from Zane is knocked out," Joe announced.

"X, try to do Hyper Voice! If possible, try to follow up with either a Zen Head-butt or Shadow Ball, but don't do it if you can't!"

X obeyed and let out a loud cry which made its opponents flinch with pain at the volume. While Venus and Mystic were trying to recover from the pain, X quickly head-butted the Vulpix. The Loud Noise Pokemon turned around and fired a Shadow Ball at Mystic before stopping to rest for a second. Lexi took the opportunity and had Venus use Fire Spin and Mystic use Psywave. Before Zane could order X to avoid it, both moves were used, which resulted in the Pokemon fainting. Everyone clapped for the good match while Lexi withdrew her Pokemon, smiling. On the other hand, Zane returned X and whispered something to its Pokeball like he had with Yugana. He then walked over to Lexi and shook hands with her before returning to the stands to watch the next match while Lexi had gone to the back and was talking with her friends.

Joe said, "The first match of this preliminary battle had been won with Lexi Reeder as the winner! The next match is… Cyndy Stone versus… Phil Luciano! "

Natalie cheered as Cyndy left her seat and walked to where Lexi was standing minutes earlier. She brought out two Pokeballs and gripped onto them as she faced her opponent who had amazingly gotten there faster than she had. Phil had black hair that seemed spiky in the back, but was covered with a black fedora with a black feather- a Honchkrow feather? He had on a dress shirt, a vest, dress pants, silk gloves, a tie, and dress shoes. His clothes were all black, except for the tie which was red. Phil also had two Pokeballs in hand, ready to release whatever Pokemon was in them.

"Let the battle begin between Phil Luciano and Cyndy Stone!"

* * *

Symphony's POV.

Symphony smiled as she finished her 5th win in the Waterfall Colosseum. The other trainers she was pitted against were weaker than Damon, the Pikachu Fan. However, her smile faded as she thought of the weird boy. What was his name again? Hm… She snapped her fingers as she remembered his name, Nexus. If she kept won the semifinal match, she might have to face him, and he was quite the strong battler. However, this place was full of strong trainers, so she would have to be really strategic even if everybody's pokemon were reverted to the same level. Symphony pushed it to the back of the mind as Marina announced the matches for the semifinals where the matches would be battling on Field A and E. Symphony secretly wished that she would get chosen for Field E. A minute later, Marina's voice was heard.

"The semifinal matches will be Nexus against River and Symphony versus Tony! Nexus and River will be fighting on Field A, while Symphony and Tony will be fighting on Field E."

Symphony beamed as she took the elevator with Tony to Field E. Tony seemed older than her, maybe 2 years older? His hair was a blonde color and he had blue eyes. He had on a yellow t-shirt, with a sleeveless blue one over it. He wore blue pants and seemed to be thinking. Symphony tried to remember what type of Pokemon he used. He was strong, that she remembered, but had nearly lost to a silver haired girl with a Houndoom. A light bulb went off in her head. The reason why Tony had nearly lost was because he had a bug type pokemon out. Come to think of it, all the Pokemon he used were bug types. Interesting… By the time Symphony realized that, they were already at the top. They went to their places and took out their Pokeballs. When Marina announced the start of both battles, the trainers both sent out their Pokemon.

"Go Monarch," Tony shouted as a Vespiquen came out of his Pokeball.

Symphony released a Togetic exclaiming, "Kira, come out!"

Both Pokemon flew in the air, glaring at each other with noticeable hate. Symphony and Tony sweatdropped at their Pokémon's actions. It was like that for a few minutes until Marina spoke.

"It's nice that your Pokemon are bonding so nicely, but AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSED TO BATTLE?"

Tony snapped out of it and commanded his Pokemon to execute a move, which Symphony couldn't catch due to the winds blowing around. Her eyes widened as soon as she recognized the move being shot at Kira.

"Kira dodge the Confuse Ray and use Shock Wave!"

Luckily, the Togetic had already been trying to dodge the horrifying waves of light being shot at her and then began dodging quicker. When it got behind the Beehive Pokemon, it little waves of electricity at the Vespiquen which paralyzed it. As Symphony smiled in victory, it dropped as quickly as it appeared because she remembered Vespiquen's ability because her mother had one.

"Kira get back and try to use Focus Punch!"

Kira had drifted away from Monarch's attack range and began focusing on her. However, Tony wasn't giving up so easily.

"Monarch, fly up and use Toxic."

The Vespiquen executed its orders, resulting in Kira getting poisoned and losing her focus. Symphony grinded her teeth in frustration as she tried to think of a counterattack.

"Kira, ignore the poison for a little longer. Use Aerial Ace repeatedly on Vespiquen!"

The Happiness Pokemon flew and hit the Beehive Pokemon with extremely high speed. However, after what seemed like ten attacks, Kira stopped.

"Monarch, use Venoshock while she's recovering!"

"Before she can do that, Kira use Softboiled!"

Kira healed itself before getting hit by a wave of poison. The Happiness Pokemon screamed out in pain before landing on the ground. Vespiquen hovered in the air, a little unsteadily because of the repeated Aerial Aces. Symphony knew what the result would be, and asked Kira to do one last Aerial Ace. Tony had Vespiquen used X-Scissor. The clash of attacks drew smoke, which revealed both Pokemon fainted. Marina announced the draw before both trainers withdrew their Pokemon and sent out another.

* * *

Miki's POV.

Miki sighed as she won her second battle of the contest round. She withdrew her Lucario and thought that the roulette wheel was a pain. The roulette wheel chose the trainer or coordinator who would fight each other in the second round. It was also used to choose the coordinator/trainer's Pokemon. All the battles were quite easy to be honest, because those two coordinators she fought earlier had only focused on getting their Pokemon to do their best in appeals. Miki wondered if she was just lucky that she didn't face any strong trainers yet. Her attention turned to the battlefield and saw a lady with a cat costume walk to the center of the stage.

The trainer had pretty silver-blonde hair and forest green eyes that were slightly covered by her bangs. She had on a corset that resembled a sleeveless turtleneck. The lace was green, and at her neck was a black collar with a golden bell. Her skirt was black, and slightly resembled a sailor girl's uniform skirt. Her cat ears and tail were blonde as well and moved with her emotions. The waving tail showed the lady's excitement.

Facing the silver haired adult was a girl with short brown hair and amber eyes. Her costume resembled a gangster's outfit. A pair of black sunglasses was in her hair, and her ears were pierced with silver studs. She had on a black motorcycle jacket and a red tank top under. Her jean short shorts were black and red, with a studded mahogany belt. She also wore brown engineer boots.

Rosie said, "The battle will now begin between Kali and Goldy." She gestured towards the cat lady when she said Kali and at the gangster girl when she said Goldy. "The roulette will choose your Pokemon, so wait a minute please." After the wait, she announced that Kali will be fighting with her Persian, and Goldy with her Chimchar.

"Chimchar come out!"

"Casey let's go!"

Kali's Persian came out of its Pokeball with such grace that made many people in the audience gasp. It was beautiful without trying, which slightly intimidated the Chimchar who just got onto the battlefield. A girl behind Miki gasped in recognition.

"That's Kali Lie, one of the best coordinators before she became a trainer," She whispered loudly to her friend. Miki happened to overhear accidentally.

Miki's first thought was that this girl must have been a huge fan of coordinators before she became coordinator. Her second thought was, 'What? The lady Kali was a coordinator before being a trainer? This should be interesting.'

Casey started off with Pay Day, which slowly covered the ground with money. Several hit Chimchar, and some coins were still in the air. Goldy ordered Chimchar to use Ember on the coins, which made the coins sparkle with heat. At the same time, it burned any coins that would attack it. Casey then used Thunder on the coins, which reflected and fried Chimchar. However, the Chimp Pokemon shook it off and retaliated with Acrobatics. The flying type attack missed, and the Classy Cat Pokemon chased it with Night Slash. Chimchar used the Acrobatics to get above the Persian and attacked it with Flame Wheel. Casey yowled out, before flipping over and using another Pay Day. The coins hit Chimchar in the face, which ceased the fire type Pokémon's attack. Kali asked Casey to finish the battle with another round of Thunder, which shot through the coins left over from Pay Day. On that note, the battle was finished, with Kali the winner.

* * *

Symphony POV.

Symphony and Tony were down to their last Pokemon. It was Tony's Escavalier, Lancelot, against Symphony's Butterfree, Katherine. Earlier, Tony withdrew his Vespiquen and sent out Galvantula, Wattsy, and fainted Kira. However, Cory knocked out both Wattsy and Monarch, but was fainted by Lancelot. Symphony had used Katherine against Wattsy, but withdrew her so both Pokemon were a little battered. Symphony decided to strike first.

"Katherine, Quiver Dance!"

The Butterfree danced in the air, showing off coordinating skills, while raising its stats. Tony gaped at it for a moment before having Lancelot use Swords Dance. Now both Pokemon were powered up and ready to fight.

"Lancelot, use Slash!"

The Calvary Pokemon rushed forward to attack the Butterfly Pokemon. However, Katherine released some powder on its face before flitting away. Tony tried to take a closer look at the powder to identify it. It wasn't Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, or Stun Spore… What was Symphony trying to accomplish?

Meanwhile, Symphony was smirking inwardly. Everything was going according to plan. She hoped it wouldn't backfire. It would be really horrible if the plan was going to backfire.

"Katherine, use Quiver Dance to avoid Lancelot's attacks. When you get a chance, use Silver Wind!"

Lancelot kept trying to hit Katherine, but kept missing, which enraged him. Tony tried to get him to Slash at the ground, but the Escavalier found that it couldn't. His trainer realized that the powder was Rage Powder, which prevented the bug and steel type Pokemon to attack anywhere else other than Katherine. He inwardly cursed and had Lancelot use Swords Dance. While Lancelot was dancing, Symphony took the opportunity to attack.

"Kathie, Energy Ball and Silver Wind combo!"

The Butterfly Pokemon shot a ball of green energy, and then destroyed it with winds that contained the power of Bug Type pokemon. The winds surrounded the Calvary Pokemon, and threw him around, and Tony could see how much damage was inflicted on Lancelot. His first thought was, 'How?' then, 'The ability Tinted Lens is what's causing more damage than usual! The attack should be doing less damage though…'

On the other side of the field, Symphony smirked. 'Just a little closer and the knight of bugs will be knocked out.' Symphony usually wasn't merciless during battle, but that side of her slipped out occasionally. Seeing Lancelot suffer snapped her out of the merciless side, so she asked for Katherine to cease the winds. The Escavalier rested for a bit, before preparing to attack.

"Lancelot, try to use Slash."

The Escavalier rushed forward, prepared to take down the Butterfree, but Katherine barely managed to dodge, the effects of the battle she briefly fought earlier shown.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I'm going to have to end this. Katherine use Energy Ball!"

The Butterfly Pokemon sent one Energy Ball towards Lancelot, which knocked him out. Katherine hummed in victory and Symphony returned her saying that she did really well. Tony did the same and they shook hands. The competitors walked back to the elevator, waiting for the announcements as to who won between Nexus and River. 'It doesn't matter,' Symphony thought, a little gleeful. 'I'll take either one of them on!'

* * *

Author's Note: I know Miki's POV was kind of short, but I mostly wanted to introduce more OCs. I promise there will be a little more action! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
